


Никто не хочет быть хорошим

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Способность Араты не давала универсальных ответов на все вопросы. Хуже того, часто сбоила. В последнее время чаще, чем раньше.
Relationships: Ириэ/Арата
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Psychopass





	Никто не хочет быть хорошим

Воздух шипел, как будто выходил под напором из каждого бензонасоса каждой машины в подземном гараже. Арата тряхнул головой, прижал ладони к ушам и несколько раз легонько хлопнул, но противный многослойный присвист никуда не делся. “Это бетон, — прошептал Арата, глядя себе под ноги. — Бетон. Бетон. Бетон.” Ноги по щиколотку тонули в воде, над которой стелился густой дым, мокрые штаны облепили кожу, пальцы ног зарывались в ил. Арата поджал их, попытался почувствовать кожей ткань. Шерстяную, неприятно покалывающую: он специально носил только шерстяные носки, сегодня зеленые в сиреневый ромб с желтыми кругами. Это не помогло. На изнанке, в мире вечного ливня, не существовало цветов. 

Дождь отбивал дробь по капотам. Машин в гараже стояло десятка четыре, только на этом ярусе. За каждым рулем сидело по лисе. Сзади, по сторонам, впереди. Лисы скалились. Фары всех машин одновременно зажглись алым. Арата вскрикнул, заслонил глаза ладонью.  
“Нет уж, смотри, — сказала ближняя лиса в отцовском кашемировом костюме. – Мы уже не дети”.  
У лисы почему-то был голос Кэя. Она только что сидела на водительском сидении, но в одно мгновение просочилась сквозь стекло, материализовалась прямо перед Аратой, обдала кислым гниловатым запахом изо рта. Раньше лисы ничем не пахли, никогда. Раньше и ила не было. Отшатнувшись, Арата поскользнулся на нем, упал на спину, так больно приложился, что из него как будто весь воздух вышибло. Вода сомкнулась над головой, никак не удавалось выбраться из-под нее и вдохнуть. Нельзя было дышать, нельзя! Все вокруг заполнилось угарным газом. Так она и умерла. Майя.

— Эй, ты чего, ты чего?! — донеслось до Араты, что-то крепко держало его за плечи, встряхивало. Голос у Ириэ был порядком напуганный.  
— Отойди, — откуда-то сверху потребовал Кэй.  
Арата судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
— Все нормально, — тихо сказал он, гладя бетон ладонью. Шероховатый и сухой. Он сидел, прислоненный к стене. Ириэ, присевший рядом, попытался сдвинуться, чтобы пропустить Кэя, но Арата незаметно сжал пальцы на его запястье. Он надеялся, что незаметно.  
— Все нормально, — повторил он сухо, поднимая на Кэя взгляд.  
— Как же, — хмуро хмыкнул тот. Ириэ, мысленно порадовался Арата, так никуда и не делся. — Вставай, я отвезу тебя домой.  
Тени лежали совсем рядом, казались живыми. Приближающимися всякий раз, когда никто не смотрит.  
— Я не хочу домой, — возразил Арата. — У меня еще планы.  
Прозвучало это ужасно слабо, капризно.  
— Я присмотрю за ним, инспектор, — вмешался Ириэ. Кэй раздраженно покосился на него, мотнул головой.  
— Это не твое дело. Возвращайся к себе.  
— Я…  
— Это приказ, Ириэ.  
Придерживаясь за стену, Арата поднялся. Спина все еще болела, похоже, он и правда упал. Но затылок наощупь вроде был сухим, никакой крови. Ириэ так никуда и не ушел, они с Кэем сверлили друг друга неприятными колючими взглядами.  
— Прекратите, — сказал Арата, в этот раз гораздо лучше справившись со своим голосом. Достал флакон из кармана, вытряхнул на ладонь пару розовых таблеток, засунул в рот и для верности захрустел ими. — Извини, Кэй, но мне правда не нужна помощь. У меня свидание и... ты там немного лишний. Передавай привет... дома.  
Он осекся в последний момент, так и не смог выговорить ее имя. Внутри все сдавило, сжалось. Арата резко выдохнул через нос, потер спину и побрел к своей машине. Они смотрели ему вслед, оба.  
— Хорошего вечера! — Арата махнул рукой, не поворачиваясь. В темные салоны автомобилей он старался не всматриваться, с этого сегодня все началось. Забравшись в машину, он не стал заводить двигатель сразу. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, растер их, сжал пальцы, разжал. Таблетки начинали действовать, тревожность сменилась растерянным отупением. Куда он собрался ехать, к Майе? Спрашивать ее о чем? Скажи, не собираешься ли ты сводить счеты с жизнью из-за того, что подозреваешь: твой муж из-за тебя влез в преступный синдикат? Мне так, видишь ли, сегодня показалось.  
Нет, пожалуй, это даже для Араты было слишком.  
— Я никогда себе этого не прощу, – тихо сказал он. — Я никогда себе этого не прощу.  
Слова распадались на слоги, бессмысленные и тусклые. Гда-не-про-щу-я-ни-ко.  
Он не мог спасти Кэя, за последний месяц две попытки поговорить по душам уперлись в непроницаемо плотную стену, многометровое упрямое “больше никогда не лезь в мою жизнь”. Он не знал, как спасти Майю, смерть которой увидел только что так явно, будто она уже произошла. Он даже не был уверен, что не ошибается. Способность Араты не давала универсальных ответов на все вопросы. Хуже того, часто сбоила. В последнее время чаще, чем раньше. Он приносил на мокрую бесцветную изнанку слишком много себя, от этого всегда предостерегал отец. Состояние разума перед трансом должно было быть гладким, как озеро Кавагути в солнечный день, чтобы в нем без искажения отразилась чужая гора.  
Отец не предупреждал, что делать, если гора приходит сама и обрушивается на голову. Иногда Арате казалось, что отец ничего не говорил об этом намеренно. Чтобы когда начнутся проблемы, быть единственным, кто способен их решать. Когда его не стало, им с Кэем пришлось учиться этому самим. Арата вспомнил, как он пришел то ли извиняться, то ли прощаться — через несколько дней после взрыва на пароме. Невольно улыбнулся. Тогда Кэй его спас, продолжал спасать несколько месяцев подряд, ежедневно выводить за руку из-под дождя, а иногда и выносить на руках. Вряд ли сейчас Кэй хотел дурного, этим от него по-прежнему не пахло. Он был неприлично хорошей лисой. Не такой, как отец, в этом Арата не сомневался, как не сомневался и в том, что Кэй стал лисой. Несмотря на то, что они обещали друг другу. Несмотря на то, что Арата ни разу его не обманул, что бы там Кэй себе об этом ни воображал.  
Он вздрогнул от резкого глухого звука: постукивания костяшками в боковое окно. Завел двигатель, нажал на кнопку, опуская стекло и поворачивая голову одновременно. Облокотившись на крышу седана, в окно заглядывал Ириэ.  
— Мы решили, что никуда ты один сейчас не поедешь.  
— Вы решили. — Арата улыбнулся.  
— Я решил. А инспектор не стал со мной спорить. Ему, похоже, не терпелось остаться в офисе одному.  
Арата смотрел ему в глаза, улыбка медленно таяла. Намек Ириэ был таким же небрежно повязанным, как и его галстук, сегодня темно-бордовый в тонкую полоску. Узел болтался на уровне третьей пуговицы белой рубашки. Первая пуговица — он только что сказал, что знает: Кэй делает что-то в офисе. Что-то, что скрывает от Араты. От них всех. Вторая пуговица — он готов позволить Кэю делать что угодно и сколько угодно, если Арата так скажет.  
— Эй? — Ириэ щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом.  
Сглотнув, Арата поспешно отвел глаза. Третья пуговица под узлом тоже была простая. Просто... неловкая. Он почувствовал, что скулы стремительно теплеют.  
— Тогда садись! — Арата открыл дверцу, вышел из машины, пуская Ириэ за руль, как обычно делал днем. — Покатаемся.  
Ириэ не нужно было просить дважды.  
— А что там со свиданием? — уточнил он, уже выезжая из гаража. Арата потерся виском о стекло.  
— Я передумал. Я...  
По правде, он действительно собирался звонить Карине, они договаривались поужинать сегодня. Но она была слишком проницательная. Арата чувствовал усталость при одной мысли об этом ужине.  
— Вы что, серьезно встречаетесь с мэром Комией? — не отставал Ириэ.  
— Мы... видимся, — вздохнул Арата. — Мы дружим... наверное, так.  
— Не подпускает, да? – Ириэ понимающе кивнул. – Играется.  
— Я не думаю, что хочу ближе, — честно ответил Арата. — С ней станет слишком тяжело после этого.  
— С ума сошел? Это Карина Комия, самая крутая жопа Токио две тысячи сто двадцать! И она готова тебе дать!  
— Прекрати, — попросил Арата.  
— Да я понимаю, любой мужик на твоем месте боялся бы.  
— Я не боюсь, я просто не...  
— Ты же не…  
— Хвати-ит! — Арата взвыл и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Щеки горели.  
— Так едем куда? — Ириэ ткнул его локтем под бок. – Хочешь, отвезу в хорошее место, потренируешься? Там не очень-то бюджетно, скорее даже пышновато, зато телки ух-х!  
— Господи... — пробормотал Арата, — Господи, нет. Просто отвези меня по второму в памяти адресу.  
Ириэ щелкнул по приборной панели, вызывая автопилот, сверился с картой.  
— О, так это совсем рядом. Передумал, едем к мэру?  
— Давай послушаем музыку! — Арата даже не пытался скрывать наигранность в беззаботном голосе.  
Слушать, конечно, пришлось “мэра Комию”. Все пятнадцать минут дороги, почти четыре песни: “Прекрасный чистый тон”, “Любовь как солнца луч”, “Мечту светлее всех”, “Печалиться нельзя”. Арата не в первый раз отметил, что любые слова этих четырех песен можно было петь на любой из четырех нехитрых мотивов. Он все забывал спросить у Карины, это вышло нечаянно или так и задумано. 

За время поездки Ириэ успел надавать Арате бесконечное множество советов, одни были невинными, другие совершенно бесстыдными. Никак не выходило понять: Ириэ все-таки больше веселит или раздражает своей грубой бестактностью. В одном ему следовало отдать должное: он идеально, стопроцентно отвлекал. Его обещание не спускать в салон, когда он будет дрочить, воображая жаркий животный секс Араты с Кариной, навязчиво крутилось в голове до самой двери квартиры Кэя.  
Майя открыла, удивленно моргнула пару раз перед тем, как улыбнуться. Из комнаты повеяло запахом плотного мясного ужина и неприятного разговора.  
— А Кэй где? — с тревогой в голосе спросила Майя и тут же, спохватившись, затянула Арату в прихожую. Он разулся, пробормотав:  
— Задержали с отчетом. Я просто мимо проезжал и…  
— Ну и носки у тебя, я почти жалею, что могу их видеть!  
Шутка прозвучала как-то резко, неловко, слетела в прохладную паузу. Арата сказал, что не голоден, не дожидаясь, пока она потащит его к столу. Сели в гостиной, оба — на край кресел, одинаково напряженные.  
— Я знаю, что вы... — Майя опустила глаза. — Все еще не помирились.  
— Да, наверное такого сложно не замечать. – Арата вздохнул. — Поэтому я к тебе приехал. Потому что мне важно... чтобы ты знала.  
— Ты можешь ничего не говорить. Я знаю, что ты никогда не причинишь нам вреда.  
Ее теплые с виду слова неприятно задели. Они подразумевали, что вообще-то он способен причинить им вред, просто хорошо сдерживается.  
— Мне бы очень не хотелось вас терять, — сказал он, возможно, прохладнее, чем собирался.  
— Я долго думала, пока лежала в больнице, и потом... когда снова начала видеть. Я часами хожу и просто смотрю. Читаю что-то, бывает, а потом ловлю себя на том, что не понимаю смысла, просто любуюсь, как выглядят иероглифы. И вот, я думаю... может, все это потому, что мы... что вы слишком много на себя взяли. А я так испугалась тогда после взрыва, я потом была такая злая... что почему-то решила: вы, конечно, это сделаете. Найдете тех, кто... стоял за этим. Но теперь, когда я могу видеть... я вижу, что вы себя душите, оба. Этим обещанием, этой местью не пойми кому.  
— Душим... — повторил Арата. От запаха еды его начало мутить.  
— Кэй ни в чем тебя не винит. Мы говорили об этом. Он просто считает, что ты не можешь иначе. И он не может иначе. Он с детства защищал тех, за кого отвечает. И теперь зациклился на этом.  
Чем от Майи точно не несло — это никаким чувством вины. Арата вымучил из себя улыбку.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала. Вы с ним для меня важнее любых обещаний.

На прощание они обнялись, осторожно, едва коснувшись друг друга, словно у каждого внутри был заряд нитроглицерина, который они старались не тревожить лишний раз. Когда двери лифта съехались, Арата сполз вниз по стене, вцепившись пальцами в волосы, крепко сжав кулаки. В ушах привычно шелестело, ему уже несколько недель не требовался для этого плеер. Он посмотрелся в зеркало, проверив, как выглядел во время разговора, потом вернулся на кухню. Сел за накрытый на двоих стол. Разгладил юбку. Его переполняла решимость во что бы то ни стало защитить мужа. Даже от бывшего лучшего друга, если понадобится. Арата с трудом вернулся в себя: он сидел на полу, выпрямив ногу, из-за нее открывшийся внизу лифт не мог закрыться, истерически веселый детский голос из динамика повторял: первый этаж, счастливого пути! первый этаж, счастливого пути! 

— Ни хрена себе у тебя скорости! — воскликнул Ириэ, но что-то, видно, заметил в лице Араты, потому что осекся. Спросил уже совсем другим, ровным тоном:  
— Куда дальше?  
— Куда-нибудь. – Арата повел плечами, откинулся на спинку сидения и закрыл глаза. Привиделось, как он разучивает перед зеркалом предложение руки и сердца. Этого не было в реальности, он с самого начала точно знал, что Майя выберет Мишу, то есть Кэя, конечно, Кэя, она никогда не называла его прежним именем, как будто боялась разбудить что-то надежно усыпленное, накачанное воображаемыми транквилизаторами, посаженное в самый глубокий погреб сознания, дикое, жестокое, равнодушное ко всему. Оно и приснилось Арате потом, когда он поглубже провалился в сон, — вздымающееся, расправляющее плечи, ледяное. Направляющее на Арату доминатор, превратившийся на ходу в винтовку с длинным поцарапанным стволом. Она больно уперлась в грудь и густым басом произнесла: тридцать рублей. Арата порылся в карманах, но никаких денег у него не было. “Проснись, — попросил он Кэя, который смотрел на него поверх ствола с отмороженным видом зомби. — Ты же совсем не такой.”  
“Достало притворяться, — не шевеля губами, ответил Кэй. — Достали вы все.”  
От выстрела Арата проснулся, зажимая рот ладонью. Спину пробило липким потом.  
Ириэ покосился, но промолчал. Машина все еще ехала куда-то по высокому многоярусному мосту, Арата не мог сообразить, где они, пока, повертев головой, не нашел привычных голореклам на небоскребах. По ним и сориентировался, как раньше люди искали дорогу по мху, звездам и чему-то там еще, такому же вечному. Машина съехала с автострады, промчалась мимо Икебукуро, затормозила на последнем перекрестке, отделявшем район со сканерами от района, в котором можно все.  
— Пошли, — Ириэ выбрался из машины, обошел — открыть дверь Арате, но тот успел выйти сам. Кивнул с легкой улыбкой:  
— Хороший выбор.  
— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Ириэ. — Любишь танцевать?  
— Не знаю... не уверен, что умею.  
— Не бывает людей, которые не умеют. Дышать же умеешь? А ходить?  
По обеим сторонам улицы пестрели, слепя глаза, разноцветные вывески, над ними высились неосвещенные глыбы ветхих верхних этажей. Из одних окон пробивался мутный свет, другие были наглухо заколочены. Людей вокруг гуляло немало, по паре десятков толпились у каждого открытого ресторанчика, запивая дешевую лапшу дешевым пивом, еще с десяток гоготали над каким-то шоу, которое смотрели со старого плазменного экрана. Кто-то попросту сидел на земле, несмотря на холод, раскачивался туда-сюда. Другие выглядели совсем трезвыми и мало отличавшимися от людей из приличных, приемлемых для Сивиллы районов. Может, разве что, были одеты чуть поярче.  
— Я бы, наверное, поел, — неуверенно заметил Арата, но Ириэ решительно тянул его дальше. Они дошли почти до заброшенной станции метро, где раньше был бойцовский клуб, спустились в полуподвальное помещение по крутым ступенькам, Ириэ сверкнул зубами в лицо громиле у массивной железной двери, тот посторонился без лишних слов, толкнул ее внутрь, распахивая перед ними.  
В лицо ударил спертый воздух, состоящий из дыма, острой смеси пота, пряных ароматов духов, чего-то спиртного; все это было плотно настояно на густой электронной музыке, забивавшейся под кожу, заставлявшей кивать в такт. Они протолкались к барной стойке, Ириэ заявил, что здесь у него с недавних пор, когда удалось избавиться от Эномии, неограниченный кредит, и, усадив Арату на высокий вертящийся стул, исчез в толпе, чтобы вынырнуть поближе к бармену, с трудом его дозваться, пообниматься, как со старым другом, перекинуться парой слов. Окунаться в чужой мир было приятно, но немного обидно: Арата не мог себе представить, чтобы сам он когда-нибудь кого-то здесь так естественно хлопал по плечу, чтобы его самого кто-то хотел так хлопать. Почти все свою недолгую жизнь Арата учился стоять в стороне, не вмешиваться, наблюдать. Потому что смотреть, учил его отец, можно только снаружи. Хирург не сможет провести себе операцию на сердце, машину невозможно починить, пока ты жмешь на газ и пытаешься удержаться на дороге.  
Даже перестав ему верить во многом другом, в этом Арата не сомневался до последнего. И куда его это привело?  
Ириэ вернулся с двумя длинными стаканами, из которых торчали соломинки и куски ананасов.  
— Только не жри, искусственные! — предупредил он.  
На вкус коктейль оказался приторно сладким, но приятным. По крайней мере, он отлично заглушал голод. Арату охватило легкое беспокойство: музыка была слишком ритмичной, она вела его и легко могла утащить на изнанку. Но как это было объяснить Ириэ, дикий шум глушил все слова, хотя люди то здесь, то там, постоянно пытались разговаривать к огромному удивлению Араты. Может, им просто все равно, что они говорят и что слышат, подумал он, не мешая Ириэ тащить себя на танцпол.  
В кислотных салатово-розово-синих пятнах, перемежающихся ослепительным белым светом, который, казалось, на микросекунды ставил весь зал на паузу, Ириэ выглядел пьяняще свободным. Он как будто позволял музыке себя иметь и искренне делился удовольствием со всеми, кто оказывался поблизости. Арата почувствовал, что улыбается, осознав, что его накрыло с пары глотков, захлестнуло чужим раскрепощенным драйвом, заразным, как сезонный грипп. Он решил не беспокоиться больше о том, что думает несвойственные себе — а значит, чужие — мысли, что действие таблеток закончилось, изнанка ждет поблизости и каждый из тех, кто прыгает, трясется, выгибается, топчется, весело орет рядом, может оказаться лисой или еще чем похуже. Неожиданно впервые в жизни Арата ощутил себя совершенно взрослым. Не скованным ни отцовскими предписаниями, ни темной правдой, которая за ними скрывалась, ни чрезмерной осторожностью, ни обещаниями, — обычным, в общем-то, человеком, неловко переминающимся с ноги на ногу, с легкой завистью поедающим Ириэ глазами. Арата отхлебнул еще немного, машинально попытался съесть ананас, незаметно выкинул его под ноги и попятился, протиснулся до края танцпола, чтобы оставить недопитый стакан на первом же свободном столике. Мелькнула странная мысль: а ведь он никогда не называл Ириэ по имени. Они только с Кэем называли друг друга по имени, и патрульные их называли по имени, а сами все и всегда проходили по фамилиям, и сколько бы Арата ни напрягал память — он никак не мог вспомнить, хотя, конечно же, просматривал личное дело каждого патрульного, когда только пришел работать в Бюро.  
— Сбежать надумал? — Ириэ возник откуда-то сбоку, приобнял, схватил стакан и залпом его осушил. Арата мотнул головой и пошел с ним назад, в гущу людей. Он попробовал двигаться, как они, и с удивлением обнаружил, что у него получается. Ириэ скакал вокруг него, призывно двигал бедрами, изображая что-то беспредельно пошлое, это наполовину смешило, наполовину зажигало. Арата больше не ограничивался простыми приставными шагами; широко расставив ноги, он медленно приседал перед Ириэ, изображая, будто тянется к его ширинке, и с удовольствием ловил золотые искры восторга в чужих глазах. Ириэ изображал, будто долго, судорожно кончает, несколько человек вокруг них подбадривающе улюлюкали и свистели. От шума, духоты и разноцветного мельтешения Арату повело, он чуть не завалился на спину. Ириэ подхватил его за шкирку, совершенно органично, не выбиваясь из танца, вздернул на ноги, пристроился сзади, придерживая за пояс. Арату обдало жаром: сквозь брюки, свои и чужие, он почувствовал напряженно пульсирующий твердый член. Он запрокинул голову, потерся о плечо Ириэ, судорожно вдохнул невыносимо вкусный запах и точно понял, что Ириэ ни за что не предложит ему ничего больше этого. По той же самой причине, по которой Арата никогда не называл его по имени, — из-за невидимой стеклянной границы, разделявших агнцев и козлищ, людей и латентных. Сущей же условности, разозлился про себя Арата, но до чего прочной.  
— Пошли выпьем, — крикнул Ириэ над самым ухом.  
Арата кивнул, уцепился за него, чтобы не потерять в толпе. Стоило им выбраться с танцпола к стойке, где стало хотя бы немного тише, Арата заступил ему дорогу. Взял за галстук, заглянул в глаза. Увидел в них себя: щуплого, растрепанного, раскрасневшегося, нетрезвого, ненормального, и с удовольствием не заметил ни капли жалости к себе.  
— Я тебя хочу, — сказал Арата.  
Ириэ сглотнул.  
— Если ты спросишь, уверен ли я, ты все испортишь, — сказал Арата.  
Между темными бровями залегла глубокая складка. Ириэ облизал губы и как будто забыл их сомкнуть. Он часто дышал, они оба часто дышали, разгоряченные танцем и друг другом.  
— Здесь наверняка где-то трахаются, — сказал Арата. — До машины я терпеть не стану.  
Ириэ потянул его на себя, заткнул ему рот языком. Грубо, порывисто. Сжал Арате промежность так, что тот глухо застонал. Вокруг них гудело, накачивалось, ругалось, флиртовало, бесилось человеческое море, в котором Арата до сегодняшней ночи настрого запрещал себе купаться, и теперь не мог понять, почему.  
— Пошли, — веско кивнул Ириэ и тут же, вцепившись в плечо, потащил к стойке. Он так и пробивался к бармену, что-то там требовал, не разжимая пальцев. Арате было больно, одновременно в плече и в паху, его забирало от этой близости намного сильнее, чем от танца. Сжав кулаки, он зажмурился и пообещал себе ничего не испортить. В руке у Ириэ мелькнул ключ — старый, металлический. Они протолкались к задней стене клуба, нырнули в длинный коридор, забитый целующимися и совокупляющимися людьми, накачанными до беспамятства. Арату успели пару раз облапать, брезгливость шевельнулась на самом краю сознания, становиться частью этой кончающей человеческой многоножки ему не хотелось. Но Ириэ тащил его дальше, у самого туалета они свернули направо, в темный узкий лестничный пролет, посреди которого, прямо на ступеньках, валялся кто-то, выпуская в воздух сладкий дым из большой самокрутки. Проходя мимо, Ириэ нагнулся, выдернул самокрутку из усеянных дешевыми перстнями узловатых пальцев и затянулся от души. Парень не возражал: похоже, вообще не заметил.  
— Дай и мне, — попросил Арата.  
Они остановились на лестничной клетке, Ириэ вложил ему самокрутку в губы и хрипло выдохнул в лицо вместе с облаком густого дыма:  
— Затянешься, задержи дыхание.  
Арата попробовал, но дым оказался колючим и слишком горячим, он закашлялся так, что согнулся вдвое и никак не мог прекратить, размазывая по лицу выступившие слезы. Ириэ хлопал себя по коленям и ржал конем. Арата за это ткнул его в бок локтем и чуть не сбил с лестницы, какую-то секунду Ириэ отчаянно пытался сохранить равновесие, а Арата тянулся к нему, тянулся и понимал, что не успеет, а в следующую секунду Ириэ уже вжимал его в стену и снова глубоко порывисто целовал, еще более вкусный теперь, с этим сладким дымом между ними. Арата дернул вниз молнию на его брюках, потому что понял, что не может дальше терпеть чужую нерешительность. Ириэ мягко, но с силой накрыл его ладонь и прошептал:  
— Погоди, не здесь.  
Преодолев еще пролет, они оказались в тусклом узком коридоре, откуда в три стороны расходились двери, из-за одной раздавались протяжные женские стоны. Поколебавшись между двумя другими, Ириэ ковырнул ключом замочную скважину, она поддалась. Комната за ней открылась крошечная, всей мебели в ней был матрас на полу. Сбоку у стены ютилась крошечная электроплитка рядом с горкой посуды. У изголовья валялся беспорядочный ворох пестрой одежды. Своей лампы в комнате не нашлось, но через окно ее заливала алым светом неоновая вывеска через дорогу.  
— Ты... — пробормотал Ириэ, похожий под этим светом на бога, каким себе можно было представить бога, дотянувшего на сухпайке до двадцать второго века.  
— Я знаю, чего хочу, — сказал Арата и медленно распустил на нем галстук. Ириэ стянул галстук через голову, не сводя с Араты взгляда.  
Улыбнувшись, Арата начал медленно расстегивать рубашку. Пуговицу за пуговицей. На третьей он остановился. Коснулся своего затвердевшего соска через рубашку, прикусил губу от того, каким непристойно порочным выглядел.  
— Ты читаешь мысли, — оторопело прошептал Ириэ.  
— Да, — охотно согласился Арата. Так было проще, чем объяснять что-то, чем делать вид, что он лучше или безопаснее, чем есть. Он зажмурился и продолжил расстегивать пуговицы рубашки, чувствуя: а вот и то самое место, обрыв, с которого все сейчас непоправимо слетит, взорвется, распадется на куски.  
— Круто, — сказал Ириэ как ни в чем не бывало.  
И все действительно сорвалось, но совсем не туда.

Арата отдавался до последней капли, перестав понимать, где заканчивается его тело и начинается жесткая постель, в которую Ириэ вбивает его с методичностью отбойного молотка. Закинув ноги ему на плечи, Арата чувствовал себя невесомым, несуществующим, а хотел — гораздо больше плотности, и поэтому требовал, чтобы Ириэ был грубее, ему было жизненно необходимо чувствовать руки Ириэ, зубы Ириэ, он хотел нанизаться на член Ириэ, он хотел такой боли, в которой можно утопиться, потому что она чудесным образом вымывала годами копившееся внутри ощущение превосходства, которое мало чем, по сути, отличалось от чувства неполноценности, он все это пытался говорить Ириэ, но совершенно стройные, пусть и немного путаные мысли трансформировались в глотке в утробные призывные стоны, перемежаемые громкими вскриками, когда становилось по-настоящему больно, страшно больно, невозможно хорошо.

Откуда-то из недр чужой одежды, без всякого стеснения в ней порывшись, Ириэ достал самокрутку с зажигалкой и заполнил комнату сладким дымом. Опустошенный и счастливый, Арата таращился в потолок, под которым медленно крутился старый вентилятор.  
— Кадзу, — сказал Ириэ.  
— А?  
— Ты спрашивал, как меня зовут. — По голосу было слышно, что он улыбается, но говорит при этом что-то очень серьезное. — Кадзумити. Кадзу.  
— Кадзу, – пробормотал Арата. — Не давай мне, пожалуйста, спать.  
— Тебе плохо?  
— Мне хорошо. Мне слишком хорошо. Глупо засыпать, когда так хорошо.  
— У тебя самые пиздоватые на свете носки, — сказал Ириэ.  
Арата все-таки нашел в себе силы приподняться и уложил голову ему на плечо.  
— Я не хочу быть хорошим, — пробормотал он. — Это так... душно.  
— Никто не хочет быть хорошим, — хмыкнул Ириэ. Трава после секса настроила его на философский лад, пронзительно откровенный. — Просто у кого-то это получается само, а у кого-то нет. Я никогда не хотел быть хорошим, но я страшно не хотел быть пропащим. На все был готов ради этого пойти. А надо было просто показать им, что я получше, чем о себе всегда думал. А ты...  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — сказал Арата.  
— ...ты слишком сильно заебываешься, — сказал Ириэ.  
Арата хотел было с ним поспорить, но слишком глубоко вдохнул и, не удержавшись на краю сна, провалился — в Ириэ, в кровать, в подвал, в алчную алую лаву, которая шипела, как воздух, выходящий из поломанного бензонасоса. Ему с раннего детства вбивали в голову: если менталист увлечется слишком сильно, он пропитается насквозь, как губка, и утонет, пропадет, обесценится, свихнется, станет обычным латентным преступником.  
— Не страшно, — сказал Арата и легко вынырнул на поверхность, ухватившись за мерный звук чужого дыхания. — Это совсем не страшно.  
Ириэ крепко спал, блаженно посапывая и путаясь пальцами в его волосах.


End file.
